A Fresh Start
by TheWorldBeginsWithYou
Summary: Eri's been coming to visit Joshua a lot as of recent. Since he can't meet with them in person, he's found himself allowing her to interview his new Conductor candidates in his stead. Will she really do a good enough job, though?
1. Noa Watanabe

**Author's Note:**

 **All of our stories go together, so it helps to follow along. Previous stories so far:**

 **Six Mistakes  
Starting Spark  
Beautiful Blossom  
Reaper Review  
Unscripted Feelings**

 **This one directly follows Unscripted Feelings, with an agreement Joshua and Eri made there. You can still read and enjoy regardless, but we suggest following along to understand the full story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

The life of a Composer is a life spent alone. Based on the rules of the angels, the Composer must judge those that die from afar, only able to talk to two people: their Conductor and their Producer.

Yet despite that one cardinal rule, an egregious rule-breaker sat right next to Shibuya's Composer. _Talking_.

"I was thinking maybe we could all go bowling sometime," the human girl called Eri said. "We have entrance exams coming up, so Shiki and Beat have been kinda hard to get ahold of, but it'd be nice to relax after all the pressure's gone."

Wait—did he hear right? Cocking an eyebrow, Joshua commented, "Beat's studying? Won't that break his brain?"

Eri laughed and replied, "He could surprise us all."

"That's highly doubtful." His eyes then flickered to the girl, who had her drawing pad open and facing away from him. "Speaking of studying, don't you have some studying to do?"

"I already memorized your questions," she said as she sketched a line. Glancing up at him, she continued, "Though if you want me to practice, I could question you."

"Then I'll be sure to make up some answers for you."

"That could be fun," Eri mused, "but I'm not sure we have enough time. The first one should be here soon, right?"

"Assuming they're not late. Though it would be rather amusing to grill them on why they took their sweet time."

The girl grinned, but she leaned into her picture as it caught her focus. "Mm, it would," she mumbled as she held her pencil in front of her drawing—parallel to it. With a nod, she continued her work, and Joshua took a minute to observe her.

She'd made herself quite comfortable on his couch, even going so far as to take her shoes off. She used her knees to prop it up as she leaned against the arm of the couch, her feet closest to the Composer. She kept her legs pressed into her skirt, keeping it up despite her position.

"Not that it makes any difference to me, but just what is it that's keeping you from studying?" Joshua asked, nodding to the sketchpad.

"I could tell you, but that'd ruin the surprise."

He frowned. Did she really just avoid his question?

"Besides, why bother asking if it doesn't matter to you?" she asked as she threw him a smirk.

Oh yeah. She was avoiding the question—and more than that, she'd stolen _his_ methods.

Joshua folded his arms, considering. He didn't even know why she insisted on hanging around so much. She was a friend of Shiki's, who was a friend of Neku's. They couldn't possibly be more distant in their friendship, yet lately, she'd started coming to hang out with him after school. Just what was her aim? What did she want from him?

Just before Joshua could say more, he sensed it: the first Reaper. "We'll have to cut this short," he told her as he sat up. "I'm going to transfer you to the UG, but you won't be able to see me unless I decide you can. Keep your phone on you in case I need to contact you."

"Right." Eri pulled a notebook up and placed it behind her drawing pad as she, too, sat straight. "I'll make it look like I'm taking notes so it seems totally official."

"Are you going to be drawing while doing this?"

"No way! If I drew where I can't see you, you might take a peek," she pointed out. "I'll finish it up between the interviews."

Touché. She definitely had more sense than her best friend. Now that he knew she was trying to keep it a secret, part of him wished he had cheated. After all, he could see anything in Shibuya whenever he wanted, including peeking at her drawing without moving. But a glance over showed him that she had it covered up now, and he just had to wait.

"Fine. Just don't mess up." With those words, he turned up his frequency and disappeared from her line of sight. He didn't bother moving from his spot on the couch, though, and waited as the first Harrier entered.

Noa Watanabe. According to her file, she'd drowned in a pool at age twenty-four, killed by her own husband. She'd been in the UG for almost two years now, and like the other candidates, she had an above-average record of Players erased. As for looks, she kept short, blonde hair flared out away from her face, and her bright green clothes almost looked like something one might find at a Hip Snake store.

"Hello," Noa said as she entered and sat across from Eri. "Thanks for having me, Miss..."

"Eri," the human girl offered, though she kept a serious look on her face. Joshua watched, wondering if she could really pull this off. He then leaned back, making himself comfortable with his feet on the table. Either way, it was of no consequence to him—none of them but the one chosen as Conductor would see him.

"Well, you probably know my name already. You can just call me Noa."

Eri nodded. "Well then, Noa, I have a few questions for you." She held her pencil up in a professional ruse before starting with, "First off, tell me about yourself and your hobbies."

Noa answered, "Well, I had a lot of pets when I was alive. I've always liked animals, really. Now that I'm a Reaper, I'm trying to learn to really control Noise better instead of just summoning them on Players. I think it'd be pretty fun to keep them as pets."

Well, that was a rather interesting answer, Joshua had to admit. A Reaper willing to experiment with the Noise instead of just use them—that could be useful.

"What about your life? Your file said you were married..."

"Yeah. My husband and I were high school sweethearts. But, he turned out to be one of those crazy, possessive guys." Noa's green eyes lowered, though the edges of her mouth stayed turned up. "When I wanted to get away from him, he killed me. So, I decided to live in the UG instead and get stronger—strong enough so that one day, when he dies, I can erase him myself."

Eri titled her head, adding her own question in next. "So do you still participate in the RG at all, or do you only stay in the UG?"

So, she was even willing to find out more on her own.

"I pretty much stay in the UG unless some of the other Harriers wanna hang out in the RG," the woman answered, staring at Eri again.

With a small smile, Eri continued on track with the next question. "Well, how well did you do as a Player?"

"Oh, I did great," Noa replied, her spirits picking back up. "My Partner and I had a lot of fun with it, really. We made the most of things and had fun playing with the Reapers."

Before Eri could ask the next question, Joshua sent a text to her phone. "Ask her about her Partner," it read. The girl glanced at it before nodding.

"What about your Partner? What were they like?"

"He was pretty young, but pretty cool," Noa said. "He was a teenager trying to get home to his friends and family. But, he died against the GM—right before we won. I got to know him pretty well, so I was kinda sad about it. But, life moves on. I'm sure he's peaceful now, at least, and I'm sure his loved ones remember him well."

Eri's grin faded, and Joshua observed her more now. She tried to pull her amicable demeanor back, but she was a human who had never participated in the Game. She was alive. Surely she could never truly understand its importance.

Shaking her head, the younger girl asked next, "Why do you think you're qualified for the role?"

Noa rested her elbow next to her and turned her chin into her fingers as her inquisitive gaze stayed on Eri. She seemed far too confident. "I'm great at organizing things, for one. I had an office job when I was alive—a secretary for big business people, so I had to keep up with their schedules."

"And just how much do you want the role?"

"Very. I miss that type of role, where I can support someone and organize everything for them."

"Do you understand the importance of it?"

This made Noa sit up straight again, and she resumed a more humble, yet serious stare. "Definitely. The Composer decides everything in the city. I mean, as a Harrier, I haven't been able to see everything he does, but... He designs the Games and the way Shibuya runs. And recently, Shibuya's been brighter somehow, hasn't it? Isn't that due to the Composer?"

Brighter? Joshua watched, uncertain. Yes, something _had_ changed recently, ever since the day Neku refused to shoot him. He felt more open and more vulnerable. Almost like somehow, even he could have a friend he could trust.

"Are you willing to carry out any and all tasks the Composer gives you?" Eri questioned.

"Of course. He's our leader after all."

"...even bend the rules for the Composer, but not against the Composer?"

That changed Noa's expression. Her eyes widened a little in surprise, but she leaned forward in excitement as well. "I think I like the sound of this Composer. Yeah. The Composer made the Game I know and leads the Shibuya I love. That's where my loyalties lie."

"How are you with secrets?" Eri asked, setting her pad face down in her lap as she crossed her arms. "Can the Composer trust you? Betrayal's a very severe thing with huge consequences."

Joshua blinked. She seemed to take it so seriously—why did it matter to her anyway? Or was that just part of the act?

"I'm very good with secrets," Noa replied as she sat back, her hands behind her head. "Like you, for instance. I wasn't going to mention the rule-breaking already going on with _this_."

Eri's heart skipped a beat. "What are you talking about?"

"Only the Conductor can talk to the Composer, but there is no Conductor now—thus these interviews, right? Yet, you've clearly received instructions from the Composer. It's quite peculiar, really."

Joshua smirked as Eri fidgeted. "Quite perceptive, this one," he texted her, which she noticed immediately.

"Um, what should I do now?" Eri texted back.

"You're the one in charge of this little charade. I simply get to watch you squirm as they catch onto your poor acting skills."

Eri's grin froze at that last text. Her fingers then furiously typed a new one: "Oh, you're treading on thin ice now. Watch it, or I'll get you with a tickle attack later."

A _what_ attack? Joshua grinned despite himself and chose a reply based on Neku's third week—a week he'd reviewed after the fact: "Shibuya ain't cold enough for ice, dear."

Eri flipped her phone shut, but strangely, she kept a wide smile on her face as she did. To Noa, she said, "Sorry about that. Do you have any regrets about your life?"

"Well, marrying my husband is one," Noa answered. "And not sticking up for myself enough then. I really learned my mistake there when I participated in the Game. I let him walk all over me without realizing my own strength. But, I've really grown since then."

"Is he really the only one you left behind? No friends or kids?"

"If I had any kids, I would've gone back and gotten them away from him," the woman pointed out. "As for friends, I just check in on them every now and then to see how their lives are going. Honestly, though, we'd already grown somewhat apart by then since they have kids and I don't."

"What about new relationships?" Eri averted her eyes before backtracking. "I mean, well—a new one for you or some of the other Reapers being together or..."

"...or something about that goofy grin you had earlier?" Noa finished, making the human jump.

"E-eh? O-of course not! That was just—um—well—"

Joshua tilted his head as he looked between the two. What were they even talking about that got Eri so riled up? And more importantly, why couldn't he catch this girl off guard like that?

"I just got unlucky with my guy, really," the Reaper explained. "I thought he was something he wasn't. That sort of thing happens way too often. But, for Players, I can use that against them now that I know. And for Reapers, well..." She chuckled. "I think some like Kariya and Uzuki need to kiss already."

Eri's eyes stayed blank and confused. She had no idea who these "Uzuki" and "Kariya" characters were.

"You haven't heard of them?" Noa mused, surprised. "Really? Kariya's been a Reaper for a long time, though, and Uzuki's pretty well-known for wanting a promotion."

"Ah—right! Yeah—them!"

She still had no idea, and her attempt at covering it up could only be described as "pathetic."

"Eri, tell her to go wait outside," Joshua texted, and Eri complied right away. The Reaper bowed before exiting, and the Composer let his frequency lower back down as soon as the door closed. "I wouldn't rate your performance too high, unfortunately," he commented as he settled back into the human girl's view.

"S-she doesn't know I'm human," Eri attempted.

"She knows you're something, and that something is a very mediocre actor."

Eri's nervous grin twisted into something almost sadistic, and she moved in on Joshua before he knew it. Her fingertips ran over his sides with such a gentle touch that—wait, was he _laughing_? He couldn't stop, either, as her hands seemed to conjure some sort of strange sorcery over him. All he could do was squirm and struggle to push her away, but she moved her fingers around to different parts of his body to one-up him every time.

"Heheh, seems like Shibuya's Composer's pretty ticklish," the girl joked before finally moving away and releasing him from her spell.

Now free, Joshua brought his legs up to protect his body—and to attempt to hide the smile that refused to leave his face. Just what _was_ she? "Invading said Composer's personal space is a punishable offense," he finally managed, shifting his smile into a smirk as he turned his head sideways towards her. "Hmm, what to do to punish you... You _are_ in the UG right now." He ended that thought with a creepy chuckle before suggesting, "I could give you a personal tour of what your best friend went through when her body changed here."

"If you change my body, I'm putting Lapin Angelique on our list of shops to visit," Eri said, coming off far too cheerful despite his threat. She completely lacked the adorable fluster he found so easy to pull out of Neku. Somehow, though, the way she egged on his responses and kept up with him was—actually, no, it was far more "strange" than anything.

"Now you're making it even more tempting," Joshua remarked, putting a hand under his chin in thought. "If that's the only way we'll stop by Lapin Angelique, then I'll simply have to change your body structure. Hee hee..."

Eri laughed before taking her hat off and placing it on his head instead. "Changing my threat—if you do something to my body, then we won't be going to Lapin Angelique." Her fingers traced the rim of the hat, and he stared, confused. "You're really something else, you know." She then leaned back, pulling her pad up to draw again.

Joshua watched a moment, letting silence ease around them for a moment. Only the sketch of her pencil sounded, and her shifting feet kept him unable to ignore her.

Well, if there was one thing about this girl known as Eri Yumi, it was that she at least kept things interesting.

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Noa Watanabe_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! This one will have a few more chapters, so please look forward to it!**


	2. Haruto Fujimoto

"How long 'til the next interview?" Eri asked as she continued sketching. She must've noticed Joshua checking his phone even though she stared down at her work.

"Only five more minutes." The Composer watched her drawing pad this time, flipping his phone shut. He focused his eyes—he wasn't about to let her keep some secret from him.

Or at least, that was his plan. He had every intention to see it. But the warmth of her feet brushed up against his leg, jolting him out of his concentration. What did he tell her about personal space?

"Five minutes, huh?" she repeated, paying no mind to her rule-breaking this time. "And next one's Haruto Fujimoto, right? Maybe I should have you change my body," she mused, much to his surprise. "His file makes him seem like a flirt."

"I'd think you'd be used to that by now," Joshua quipped, eying her body. "Though I suppose I _could_ turn you male. You'd probably make a cute boy. Hee hee."

Eri blinked, her brown gaze rising to meet his. He stopped, too, confused as to why she suddenly lost her usual bothersome smile. "So... Do you prefer guys, then?" she asked.

"Prefer guys? I'm not following."

"Like—do you think guys are cuter than girls?"

Joshua gave a thoughtful hum, watching the girl. For some strange reason, she fidgeted with her paper as she waited. With a smirk, he joked, "Well, I'm not one to judge, but Neku _is_ rather adorable, wouldn't you agree?"

"Josh, I'm serious," Eri murmured, trying to distract herself with her drawing. "What do you prefer?"

She actually _was_ serious—that was certainly new for her. But then again, when did she ever make sense?

Joshua opened his mouth to answer, only to stop short. He didn't have time, for the next Harrier had arrived. "It's time for part two," he said instead. "A word to the wise. Don't let this one catch onto you." With that, he disappeared from her view.

Haruto Fujimoto entered the room with a flair to match his ego. He'd died in a car accident at age twenty-one after having too much to drink. Unlike Noa, had more experience at three years. His dark blue eyes danced as they took in Eri's figure, and he ran a hand through his slicked back hair before adjusting his red jacket—influenced by Tigre Punk from the looks of it.

"Well, wasn't expecting my interviewer to be such a beauty!" he commented before taking a seat. Joshua cocked an eyebrow as the Reaper made himself right at home opening a bottle of champagne. He poured two glasses, shifting the first one over towards Eri. "Hope you don't mind. I find these things more fun when you drink a bit."

Eri blinked, raising a hand to scratch her cheek as she lost her stoic guise to a touch of nervousness. "I should probably wait. I'm still on the job, after all."

"C'mon, it's not like it's gonna kill ya," Haruto joked. "You're already dead."

Or at least, so he thought. Their ruse seemed to work on this one. With a light laugh, Eri took the glass and sipped. If she got drunk, Joshua wasn't about to help her.

"So, we should get started," Eri said in an attempt to distract the Reaper from the draw of alcohol. "Tell me about yourself and your hobbies."

"Well, you could be one of my hobbies if you want," Haruto offered, a sloppy grin stretching from one side of his face to the other.

"How about not," Eri answered, smiling back. "Care to try again?"

"Oh, you know—a little of this, a little of that." He leaned back, swirling his champagne in his glass. "I'm sure a pretty girl like you has all sorts of after dark hobbies, too, if you catch my drift."

"And I'm sure you're wrong," the girl combatted. Though she still smiled, Joshua found it difficult to read. Not that he cared, really, past general curiosity.

"What about your life? Did you even have a job?"

"'Course. I was learning to be a business man—to take up the old man's job one day. It was pretty boring, and totally not cool. When I died and found out about this place, it just seemed to fit me better. I could be free as long as I did the work."

"Then why do you want this job?" Eri asked, veering again from the structured questions. "Wouldn't this be big business like you were trying to escape?"

Joshua sat back, letting it unfold. Truth be told, he wanted to know the same.

After a pause, Haruto answered, "Yeah, but it's not like that. This isn't just some big business trying to make money offa everyone. Maybe I do have some of that business line running in my veins, so that could be why. But in the end, this is something that matters more." The twinkle in his eyes returned as he added, "And it's way cooler."

Eri nodded before asking, "How well did you do as a Player?"

"Are you kidding? I had a little affair going with a cutie Reaper at the time—she even helped me out a bit! Too bad she's not around anymore."

"And what about your Partner?"

"I got a guy, but he was pretty cool. We worked together on how we could turn things around in our favor, and we both became Reapers afterwards. He's not around anymore, either."

"Why do you think you're qualified for this role?"

"For one, most Reapers don't make it as long as I have—erasing Players is a very competitive business. But I've always been good at calculating things and playing with people to win it. Plus, like I said—the whole business blood thing. I know how to run a place."

"And just how much do you want the role?"

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't want it." He shifted a little, tapping his fingers on the glass. Though, Joshua already knew why: Haruto's life hung on getting a promotion. Though his Player count normally exceeded others, like most after years of doing it, his time now ran short. Without a promotion, he wouldn't have enough time to carry him until the next Game, especially if reorganizing everything made it take longer to begin.

"Do you understand the importance of it?" Eri asked.

"Of course. The Composer's basically our god," Haruto said. "Anything she—or he—decides is law, and I want to be a part of that."

"Are you willing to carry out any and all tasks the Composer gives you?"

"Definitely."

"...even bend the rules for the Composer, but not against the Composer?" she continued, watching the Reaper carefully.

Haruto tilted his head, confused. With a grin, he added, "Well, if the Composer wants to have some fun with a guy or girl or something like that, I'd be more than happy to cover it up. Or anything else the Composer might wanna do."

"How are you with secrets? Can the Composer trust you?"

"'Course. I can keep secrets very well." He sat his glass down and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back, observing Eri. "Actually, your secret's one I've been wondering about. Just who are you really?"

Eri faltered. "M-me?"

"Yeah, you. With a body like that, you have to be someone special. I've seen a ton of beauties, but they hardly compare." His mouth flashed into a smirk. "You wouldn't happen to be the Composer, would you?"

Both Eri and Joshua stared, one in wide-eyed surprise and one in dull amusement. Joshua sent a text, which the girl immediately looked at: "Well then, Miss Composer, why don't you use your powers to fulfill this man's wishes? Since apparently there's no one more beautiful than you."

Eri texted back, an uneasy smile on her face. "Jooossshh, don't encourage this!"

"Better think fast. Lover boy's waiting for an answer."

With a sigh, Eri looked back to her interviewee, though the grin that stayed stuck on her face offset the somber look she tried to have. "I don't have to answer that," she said, far too cheerful. "Only the one picked will get to know who I am."

"Well then, I look forward to having you tell me yourself later," Haruto replied.

Eri lowered her head. "Prove that the Composer can trust you," she mumbled.

Haruto waited a moment before answering, "My life is in the Composer's hands—I belong to the Composer no matter which way this may go."

Eri nodded and said, "That's all. Go wait outside." Haruto stood, bowed, and followed her orders. As soon as he left, Joshua appeared on the couch next to her again.

"He looked disappointed," the Composer noted. "I think he wanted a goodbye kiss. Or maybe a date later with the most attractive girl he's ever seen."

Eri didn't react as he expected. She didn't get mad or joke or anything. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on her lap, where her stiff hands resided. "I'm not like that," she muttered, possibly inaudible for most. Joshua, however, could hear it and paused to let her continue. "I dress like this because I like it—because I think it's a cute outfit. But I don't fool around with guys, and I wouldn't want anyone seeing under this. I don't even date or fall in love..."

Somehow, this conversation had turned solemn. Joshua snatched his gaze away from her, settling it on the couch in front of them as he considered her statement. He hadn't realized just how innocent she was.

Eventually, he found the words to say, "What someone is on the outside and what someone is on the inside don't always match up. Even things that seem basic like gender or, in your case, your curves and clothing. Everyone has their own internal world, and it's impossible to know what that world is by how a person looks. It's only by getting to know someone that you're given a chance to see into that world."

Eri didn't reply, and he couldn't even see her face right now, though he could tell that she stared at him. With a sigh, he said, "Continuing off of that, to answer your question before... I don't care, honestly. I don't see why it really matters if someone's male or female, either on the outside or the inside. Bodies and Souls—they're all art in the end."

Nothing could've prepared him for her response. Her warm, human arms wrapped around his body, pulling him close. Joshua stiffened as he held his breath. Was she _hugging_ him?

"You know, you're pretty amazing," she whispered. "Thanks..."

"Yes, yes, I know I am," he forced out, trying his hardest to sound normal. "Now if you're quite done, I'd appreciate it if you released me."

She did so, and he eased, touching his arm as his natural chill returned. Now he stared at her as if she was a puzzle he tried to figure out. Somewhere along the line, her cheeks had flushed a pink lighter than her hair—from the alcohol, perhaps? Or so he thought. Her smile had eased to one of a serene kindness instead of her usual bubbly self. Her world had changed somehow, and he didn't understand why. Was it something he said? He shouldn't even have to wonder, but this girl made no sense. No one was even supposed to get that close—at least, not if he wasn't in control and messing with them. He didn't want anyone that close.

Though, part of him had to admit: the warmth of the living _did_ feel nice.


	3. Kasumi Himura

Eri continued her drawing, a wide smile stuck on her face. This time. This time for sure, Joshua would see what she worked on.

He didn't even let her feet resting against his legs distract him. He concentrated his eyes and focused, shifting his omniscient view around to her shoulder.

"Finished!" she announced right as he caught a glimpse, and he froze. Did he see right? Why did she draw _that_?

She turned the drawing around to show him, and sure enough, he found his own face covering her pad. She'd caught every wisp of his hair and every shadow that played on his slender face in this lighting. It stopped around his shoulders, capturing the top of his shirt just as it fell now. "What do you think?" she asked, her grin shifting to one of nervousness. "Is there anything I need to fix?"

"No," he managed after a moment. "You're not bad at drawing." His gaze drifted away, and he forced out the question in his head. "Why me, though?"

"Because you're my friend," she answered, and his wide eyes shot back over to her. "I have one of Shiki, too. It's something she suggested when I was trying to draw her in some outfits once—I'm not very good at remembering the little details, so she suggested drawing a reference picture I could always go back to." She traced her fingers over the sketch. "You can have it if you want, but I want to at least make a copy to keep in my room so I won't mess up when I draw outfits for you."

Joshua didn't even know where to begin. Her words were so—so _wrong_. How could _he_ be her friend? And she wanted to draw outfits for him? None of it made any sense, and yet she seemed dead serious.

"I'm not sure when I agreed to be your friend," he eventually replied.

"You don't have to agree. I decided that you're my friend, so you're my friend."

Yeah. Like _that_ made any sense. How could one human girl be this annoying?

Well, not like he had time to argue now. The next Reaper came, so Joshua said, "I'd suggest you choose your friends more carefully. Sit up—next one's here." He then disappeared as Eri quickly sat up and made herself look professional again.

Kasumi Himura entered. At age seventeen, she hadn't even been dead a full year yet. She was the one Joshua least wanted to see, as she reminded him too much of himself: a suicide from unhappiness in the RG. Her icy blue eyes took Eri in as she sat down, letting her long black hair rest against the back of the white couch. A light purple jacket sat over her clothes in a style reminiscent of Dragon Couture. The jeans and bag she carried, though, contrasted it with a Natural Puppy flair.

"Thank you for inviting me to an interview," Kasumi said, holding her hands in her lap as she tried to hide her nervous twitch.

Eri shook her head. "You don't need to thank us for that," she said, her kindness shining through. What happened to acting professional? "So then, to start off, tell me about yourself—your life before this and your hobbies."

"I was a student in high school. I'm a hard worker and participated in a number of clubs. I worked to make something special of myself, and I had the grades for it. But..." She paused, looking down. She then rose her gaze back up and said, "I hate it. The way society always pushed people for the best. I'd seen a few pushed to suicide because their grades weren't so good, yet I was always still going and still pretending like everything was normal."

"So... what happened?" Eri asked, curious.

"Someone special to me died," Kasumi replied. "I couldn't just pretend anymore after that. I decided to follow and see if there was anything more. And I found this—the UG."

Eri frowned, but she continued on with the questions. "How well did you do as a Player?"

"I'll admit, I had a rough start," the interviewee answered. "But, once I got used to it, I figured out the missions easily."

"What about your Partner? What were they like?"

"She's a lot older than me, and she always referred to herself as the 'heart' of our partnership. Still, she's always been a hard worker and helped keep my spirits up back then. She's the one who suggested I become a Reaper, and she's one now as well."

That peeked Joshua's interest, but the human went on. "Well, why do you think you're qualified for the role?"

Kasumi crossed her arms. "I'm smart and good once I put my mind to something. I have a high Player count despite being here less than a year."

Eri tilted her head. "Exactly what are your skills?"

"I'm good with stories," the Reaper said. "I can make things up on the spot to dissuade Players or trick them."

"And, how badly do you want the role?"

"Very."

"Do you understand its importance?"

To that, Kasumi closed her eyes a moment. She then answered, "Lately, this city's changed. It seems better somehow, and well..." She opened her eyes to stare down at the table between the two, a sad smile on her face. "If the city had been like this before that person died, maybe we both would've kept trying..." Her gaze flickered up to Eri, now laced with determination. "So, I want to keep it like this. I feel proud of where this city's going, and those higher up are a part of that somehow."

Again with how the city had changed. Had Joshua really changed that much? Well, not that it mattered—he was still himself, and he wasn't about to go changing again like these people seemed to want. He wasn't going to let anyone else in close.

"Then are you willing to carry out any and all tasks the Composer might give?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dare fail."

"Even... bending the rules for the Composer, but not against the Composer?"

Kasumi tilted her head now, considering. "If those are the Composer's instructions, then yes."

A text buzzed on Eri's phone, and she checked it. She found a text from Joshua reading, "Ask her if she thinks she can really handle the pressure. If she thought the RG pushed people, then she might need a reality check about the toils of the higher ranks."

With a nod, the human then asked her interviewee, "Do you really think you can handle the pressure here? The higher ranks are no cake walk..."

"I know," Kasumi assured. "But, I've changed since then. The old me wouldn't have made it through the Game. My Partner gave me a strong heart, though. I don't know what the future may hold or what may happen exactly if I get the job, but... I know I can do it now."

Eri comforted her with a smile before saying next, "What about keeping secrets? How are you with those?"

The Reaper fiddled with her jacket. "Well, I wasn't going to mention it since it isn't my business... But you're an imposter."

Eri's breath hitched. "Eh...?"

"You're not even dead. You're a citizen of the RG." She then pulled a magazine out of her bag and placed it on the table. Joshua recognized it right away—a magazine a Reaper published for the rest of the RG to keep up on exciting UG news. "My old Partner wrote this and took these pictures." She flipped it open to show pictures of what looked like Eri with Neku. It wasn't, though—it was Shiki.

Eri snatched the magazine up and stared at the pictures, her eyes wide as she flipped through Shiki's adventure. She stopped on a page that read "Day Six," staring at the pictures of Shiki and Neku standing behind her as she talked to a friend in the RG.

Joshua frowned as he watched the girl. He knew that day, too. Only, from his perspective, that was the day that messed up his plans. That was the day that his proxy started caring about someone else.

"You're human," Kasumi continued. "How you got here, I'm uncertain. However, you must be in the Composer's good graces to be allowed to do these interviewers on his or her behalf, so I'll let it slide."

Eri lowered her head, still holding the magazine in her lap. "Then, last thing... Prove that the Composer can trust you."

With a blink, the Reaper considered the weight of her question. Soon enough, she answered, "I don't really know how to prove that sort of thing, but, well..." She then stared straight into Eri's brown eyes, serious. "I swear on the soul of the only person I've ever loved. As long as I'm here, I'll protect Shibuya and its Composer and do whatever I can to make this city better—to make it a city that she would've loved."

Eri gave a nod and said, "That's it, then. You can wait outside." After a pause, she asked, "Do you mind if I keep this magazine?"

"Go ahead. My old Partner has plenty." After that and a bow, Kasumi left the room.

Joshua faded in next to the human girl, and neither of them spoke for a moment. That last one knew the truth. More than that, swearing on the soul of someone she loved? Joshua couldn't understand it.

"You have a lot of really good choices," Eri whispered. "What are you going to do with the two you don't pick?"

"I have a number of positions that need to be filled," the Composer answered.

"And the position that they're trying for—Noa mentioned the name, I think, but what's it called again?"

Joshua considered whether he should answer or not. Well, the chosen one _would_ be the face of whatever he decided. Seeing no harm in it, he replied, "Conductor."

"Composer and Conductor, huh? What other positions are there?" She leaned back and stared at her drawing, thinking. "Do you have any named after instruments?"

"No. The lower positions follow a different naming convention," Joshua explained. "Most Reapers are broken down into Support, Harriers, or Officers."

"Then are there other high up positions with cool names?"

Joshua placed a hand on his chin. There _was_ one, but no one save him could know about the Producer's true role. "Perhaps."

"What about something like a 'Muse'?"

Joshua halted, tilting his head in confusion. "A Muse? I don't follow."

"Like the Composer's inspiration," Eri explained as she turned to him with a wide grin. "Don't you have anyone that inspires you?"

This girl certainly had odd ideas. Joshua looked away, not wishing to entertain her strange thoughts. "No, not particularly."

Eri only replied with a thoughtful "hm."

Well, it didn't really matter what she thought. Now he had to make a decision.


	4. Conductor

Noa Watanabe, Haruto Fujimoto, or Kasumi Himura. The Composer weighed each of the options, but how could he decide so quickly? He didn't understand their worlds, and he had to make sure his next Conductor wouldn't be a repeat of Megumi Kitaniji.

"So which one are you thinking?" Eri asked, curious. Not sure how to answer her, Joshua paused. "Please tell me not Haruto."

"Your cold shoulder'll make him cry," Joshua joked.

"Well, what do you think of each of them?"

The Composer considered a moment before answering, "It's certainly tough. On one hand, Noa and Haruto are much more experienced, both with this sort of job and as Reapers. Noa in particular is fun and understanding for having so many issues. She'd fit the role rather nicely." He propped his hand on his chin, considering further. "Then Kasumi has a lot of heart. She seems very loyal, but they all do... at least, on the outside. I also understand her a bit, though that may or may not be a good thing. As for Haruto, well..." Joshua flashed the human a smirk. "He'd be a good line of defense against a certain frequent visitor."

Eri scratched her cheek, a nervous smile on her face. "Well, to me, Noa seems hard to read, while the other two let their feelings out. They're kinda honest, especially Kasumi."

"You didn't find Noa's responses earnest?"

"I'm not sure..." Eri frowned, thinking. After a moment, she perked up and suggested, "How 'bout one more test?"

Joshua's purple gaze eased over to her. "Hm?"

"Peek in on them now."

Of course—now, they weren't under any pretenses for the Composer or the interviewer. Now, he could glimpse into their worlds. A sly smirk formed on his face, and he replied, "Well well. Not a bad idea. I'll do just that." He then leaned back and concentrated his eyes outside of the Dead God's Pad.

He found them standing by the river, with Haruto sitting on the bridge as the other two stood. All three of them found ways to entertain themselves while waiting, with the older two playing on their phones while the youngest daydreamed.

"There's no way either of you are beating me," Noa bragged to the other two as she flipped her phone shut. "I might as well has been made for this job."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Haruto warned, grinning. "I think me and that interviewer had something special going on there."

"Speaking of, there was something up with that. I mean, she was such an obvious newbie, so why was she doing the interviews?"

"I have a few theories, really, though the only one I'll say is benefits."

Noa frowned, putting a hand to her chin. "Well, she was dressed kinda scantly..."

Kasumi leaned back against the wall with her hands crossed over her chest. "You two are both looking at this wrong." Both looked at her, and she continued, "She seemed like a high class Reaper to me."

"...Eh?"

"Maybe she's part of a system too high up for us to know about," the teen said. "How else would they decide these things if the Composer can't talk to us?"

"Hold up. I've been here three years, and I've never heard of anything like that," the male protested. "It's just Officers, then Conductor, then Composer."

Kasumi narrowed her eyes, capturing him in her icy stare. "Can't really say that anymore. Besides, we only know what we're told. There could be a lot more to the system than we realize."

Noa placed her hands on her hips and glared at the other female Reaper. "Do you know something we don't? Is that how you got an interview so young?"

"Last I checked, you're both still my seniors. You know far more than I do," Kasumi rebutted. "But it makes sense, doesn't it? She could even be part of something special we don't know about, like secret ops."

Noa's expression changed to one that threatened to laugh at the idea. "You're kidding, right? Did we meet the same girl?"

"Beautiful, pink hair, too much skin, cool hat."

"Then you saw how bad of an actress she was," the elder woman attempted.

"What I saw was her trying to be casual and catch us off guard. And receiving messages—probably from her special ops buddies."

"Err... You're kinda insane, you know," Haruto tittered.

That didn't dissuade the girl, though. "Just saying. I wouldn't be surprised if she goes undercover in the RG at some point. Perhaps that's why she's so concerned with secrets. And since we don't really know what's going on with her, we should be careful and not address her unwantedly."

The two elder Reapers just stared, and an amused smirk met Joshua's lips as he watched. This certainly was quite the show.

"Wouldn't want to ruin her cover and get our fellow Reaper erased," Kasumi finished.

"She's _not_ an undercover agent."

To Noa's declaration, the younger asked, "Really? What proof do you have to counter what I've said thus far?"

"W-well..."

Kasumi pulled a notepad out of her bag along with a pen, deciding it time to ignore then. "Now then, I have a new story idea."

Joshua returned his vision to normal, deciding he'd seen enough. He opened his eyes, only to find Eri curiously leaning over him.

"Josh?" she asked, confused.

The Composer's grin turned playful, and he told her, "You're certainly a hot topic of discussion."

"E-eh?"

"I'm afraid you're painfully transparent, dear," he joked. "They can't stop talking about you. Though, this is true of most places and people you meet."

Eri bit her lip, sitting back on the couch normally—for once. "Do they know too much?"

"Oh no. In fact, Kasumi's playing you off like some super secret agent high up in the organization."

Eri scratched her cheek, using a smile in an attempt to mask her apprehension. "Huh?"

"It was funny," Joshua said, enjoying the human's confused reactions. "Even though she's relatively new, she's as quick as a whip." With a crafty look, he added, "Noa seemed more interested in unraveling you, and Haruto seems more interested in your benefits."

Again, the girl's expression changed. This time, it shifted first to a deeper, albeit hidden worry, her smile even going so far as to falter for a brief moment in the face of her digust.

"Well," the Composer said as he sat back, having had enough fun for now, "as you can see, even in the face of an obvious fact, Kasumi covered for you."

Eri's expression eased, and she asked, "Then have you decided?"

"I suppose I have. Now... How to break the news."

* * *

Three notifications dinged at once, echoing through the dark sewers. The three Reapers who waited for this very news each pulled out a phone, eager to check—and hopeful they'd be the one chosen.

"Well, this is it," Noa announced before anyone could pull up the message. "I'll be sure to recommend you two as Officers... if you're good."

"Don't jump ahead of yourself," Haruto warned. "You didn't see how well my interview went."

Meanwhile, Kasumi stared at it, and the other two followed suit. "Oh," she commented as she read the choice—and the subsequent instructions for the chosen Conductor to report back alone.

"W-what? But—"

The teen then bowed to her two elders. "Good luck with your careers." After that, she headed back inside.

As Kasumi entered the Dead God's Pad, she found all the lights now out, though the fish still swam around under her, wide awake. Not a soul dwelled there now—not even that RG girl who'd conducted the interview. She saw no signs of the Composer, either, but only silence.

Right before her eyes, a door suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Though surprised, Kasumi soon understood and opened it up to find another long hallway—though this one had graffiti decorating it the whole way down. She walked along, taking in each and every picture with a wide-eyed curiosity, until she reached a final door at the end. She eased it open to enter a room she'd only heard about before: the Room of Reckoning.

The room held a natural darkness to it, painted in mostly greys and blacks. A snake winded down the middle pillar, leading down to a throne softly lit by the one who sat atop it. There, she saw a man composed of white wisps watching her with what could only be called a "bored" expression on his face.

Kasumi stopped before the man and bowed before saying, "Thank you for choosing me."

The Composer hummed, curling his fingers through his wavy hair as he considered. "I suppose I should welcome you. It's not often guests grace my presence. Of course, you aren't just any guest, are you?"

Straightening, the Reaper answered, "No. I look forward to working wi..." She caught herself. "I mean, for you from now on."

"And I expect you to work hard. Preferably harder than my last Conductor." His eyes didn't leave her as he spoke, sizing her up. "A talented individual, really. Pity he had to turn on me."

Kasumi took that. She knew of the previous Conductor, but she had no idea what exactly led to his demise. "I'll work hard. I won't follow in his mistakes," she replied.

"That's a rather bold statement."

"The Conductor is the Composer's voice," the girl said, "and the Composer's main contact. Besides, betrayal is never the right way to handle something. I don't know what happened, but it was his mistake."

A smirk met the Composer's face. "You're pretty bright for such a young Reaper. Surprisingly quick-witted, too. I like that."

"T...thank you," Kasumi managed, playing with her coat as she fought to hold a professional appearance.

"We'll see if you can live up to those words. My trust isn't an easy thing to earn." He then held out his hand, and a Noise symbol blinked into existence in front of it. "Step forward," he instructed, and the Reaper did so. "Do you swear upon your soul to serve me from here on after?" the Composer asked, and the symbol in front of him grew brighter and brighter. "To be my confidant in times of need and a leader to those beneath you who may need to rely on you? If so, state your devotion."

"I swear," Kasumi said, "I'll do all those things and whatever else you may ask."

"Then I, as Composer, hereby grant you the might and authority that comes with the title 'Conductor.'" Finally, the symbol reached its peak—a full powerful Noise. "You are Harrier no more. Now, embrace your new power—Procyon Cantus." His fingers straightened out, thrusting the symbol forward and straight into Kasumi. She took in a deep breath as it entered, bathing her in a strange, yet strong light. Eventually, it settled down, but the young Reaper felt more aware than ever before. Even the Composer's form seemed to ease and become easier to see.

Lowering his arm, the Composer let out a sigh. "Well, now that that's out of the way, why don't we level with one another? That seems like a good idea!" Though he now stood, he lost every ounce of imposing air he'd carried before. Kasumi could only make a questioning noise as she watched him. "You know. Level? It's when you hit up the same wavelength as someone else. Not to be confused with stages you play in video games. Hee hee."

Again, she could only stare, and he basked in every bit of her awe. "What's wrong? You seem surprised." He rubbed his chin. "Oh, I know. You must feel insignificant gazing upon such a surreal being. How rude of me." He then began walking towards her. However, with each step, the white wisps faded, and his whole body lowered. He stopped right in front of her, now appearing as a normal fifteen-year-old boy. "How's this? Is this more comfortable for you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Nod once for yes and twice for oh yes."

Kasumi blinked and pointed. "You were the illegal Player in the last set of Games."

"My name's Yoshiya. Yoshiya Kiryu." With a chuckle, he sipped his hands into his pockets. "Everyone calls me 'Joshua,' though. I suppose you can call me Joshua, too."

"Joshua," the Conductor repeated, committing it to memory.

"That's right. And you're Kasumi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Be good to me now, okay?"

"M-mm," Kasumi replied, still stiff.

"Josh-u-a!" a voice yelled, and the girl from the RG rose up from behind his throne with a dazed gleam in her eyes. She walked over to the boy, leaning up to him with a sinister smile. "Did you _really_ put me to sleep right before things got good?"

"Naturally," Joshua replied with a shrug. "You weren't part of the scene. I couldn't very well have you crashing in, especially since you wouldn't have been able to see me anyway. You would've been so horribly confused." His hands lowered as an idea came to him. "Though then again, that would've been funny."

"I'm totally going to get you back for this, you know," the girl told him, her grin shifting to one more friendly and playful.

"And you can totally try."

Kasumi watched the two, surprised. Though really, she was far more interested in this human girl—both in her looks and how she was so close to the Composer. "Um," she tried to interject, which grabbed the other girl's attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the human said, her hands covering her mouth in surprise. "I'm Eri—Eri Yumi. I'm a friend of Josh's, and I come to hang out with him a lot, so I'll probably see you around." She grabbed the Composer's shoulders, leaning up against his back as she continued, "I'm trying to get him out to see the world more—you can help with that now!"

"I would advise against it," Joshua combatted. "I'd hate to have to punish you so soon for betraying me."

Kasumi stiffened, and Eri gave the Composer a playful whack on the arm. "Josh, don't be so mean to her. You'll scar the poor girl."

"Aww, but what's the fun of having a new Conductor if I can't even break them in? It's like an official initiation!"

Kasumi didn't know what to make of these two, but watching them bicker, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which drew both of their gazes over. Despite their differences, they seemed so close—and she could now be part of that world, too. She'd thought working for the Composer would be nothing but business, but standing here now with them, it seemed more like a group of friends. She found herself relaxing more and more as she joined in on their conversation, though she was quite happy just listening to the two of them.

"What I do is now your business," Joshua told Kasumi at one point. "No one can know who I am or endanger the humans I tend to find myself around. You'll have to keep up if you don't want things to get nasty around here."

Kasumi took his words to heart. After all, one thing was certain for all of them:

This was the beginning of a bright new era.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this one, so hope you enjoyed it! The next story in this little arc will likely be called One Hop From Shopping, and trust me, if you like Josh, you'll want to read that one. I'll do a few other stories before I get to that one, so just stay tuned!**


End file.
